1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to an internal combustion engine that differs from the classic piston engine in several basic ways.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search was carried out in the U.S. Patent Office for any patents that might be relevant or anticipatory of the present invention. The search was conducted in class 123, sub-classes 43A, 43AA, 43C, 44R, 58A, 58AM and 58C. No patents were found which contain teachings considered to be anticipatory of the present invention. However, the following patents were selected as having some relevancy as to function and/or design:
The infinite loop engine of the present invention utilizes a reciprocating piston; however, although it may utilize a crank shaft and/or a flywheel in its design, it may not require these in some embodiments, for several potential uses of same as hereinafter described.
Power is transferred by the piston to a cylinder by means of drive pins tracking an infinite loop groove cut into the wall of the cylinder, causing the cylinder to revolve. The piston reciprocates back and forth within the cylinder but does not rotate. The piston is restrained from rotating by means hereinafter described.
In the two cycle embodiment of the invention, a power cylinder is present but no valve cylinder. In the four-cycle version or embodiment of the invention, the engine includes both a valve cylinder and a power cylinder. Valve action for the engine is done through the use of oval slot ports cut into the sides of the cylinders that match at the appropriate time with passageways in the engine block that form the intake and exhaust ports. The valve cylinder is located on either side of the revolving power cylinder. The valve cylinder is gear driven to turn at half the speed of the power cylinder and in the opposite direction. The intake port is closed on the power stroke and the exhaust port is closed on the compression stroke.